The internet is now becoming established in the industrialized world. However, some of the internet address are both long a complicated. Most of the addresses are also difficult to remember and cumbersome to work with when searching on the internet. This is a particular problem when multi-tasks must be performed such as searching in different data bases for the same domain name.
The various domains and pages on an internet address are typically separated by period and/or slashes according to the uniform resource locator (URL). To change one or many of the components of the address it is necessary to precisely position the cursor on the relevant portion of the address and carefully remove/add certain segments without inadvertently changing other segments of the address.
If it is necessary to search several data bases for the same domain name, a user must either type in very long and complicated addresses for each search. In the alternative, the user must find each web site and conduct a separate search at each web site for the same domain name. This is both cumbersome and time consuming to do.
There is a need for a more simple way of connecting to and searching a variety of internet addresses. There is also a need for an easier way to conduct multiple task searching on the internet. Particularly, there is a need for an improved method for conducting multiple tasks, such as searching, electronic mailing, facsimile and telephone transmission that are related to the same specific domain name.
The present invention is a method of accessing and searching web sites on the internet. The program has first, second and third fields wherein the fields are separate and distinct from one another. The first field is linked to a protocol list that may be opened and scrolled down to find a suitable protocol. Similarly, the third field is linked to a top domain list so that the user may scroll down the list and select a top domain. A first address or name is entered into the second field. It is now possible to connect to a first web site. By entering a second address or name to the second field, a second web site may be connected to without having to change any of the other fields. The invention also includes a variety of activation buttons that retrieve the information in the second field and add search commands to reach and search data bases on a variety of web sites.